Comfort
by SnowChaser
Summary: {MEGAS XLR} They need to have a genre called fluff. Summary inside (as always). R&R.


_(A/N: Okay. It's a Jamie/Kiva friendship bordering on something more, but it's pretty cute._

_Disclaimer: MEGAS isn't mine. I also don't own the plotline. It's a plot that my friend dared me to use._

_Summary: During a snowstorm, Jamie and Kiva get stuck at Coop's. Just a little ficlet from yours truly (We really need a MEGAS section...)._

_So. Enjoy!)

* * *

_

_**Comfort**_

**_By: SnowChaser

* * *

_**

The snow lashed at the window panes, vicious, as the red-haired beauty paced like a caged lioness, looking up every few seconds. She'd never actually seen the snow fall, but now that she had, she could care less. Occasionally, her gaze would drift towards the couch, where a dark-haired male sat, dark eyes seemingly fixated on the window. Silence reigned. It was...

"Will you please stop pacing?" Ah, he was the first to break it, his dark eyes lifting to stare at her as she deliberately crossed into his line of vision. He'd been watching the snow pile up, waiting anxiously for his best friend to return. Claiming that he need to restock, he had left the house in their, ah... capable, hands.

"Hmm? You say something?" The female turned a haughty look on him, jaden eyes holding a challenge. Truth be told, she'd started to look forward to their daily sparring rituals. It gave her some semblance of order in their otherwise chaotic lifestyle.

His eyes just looked up, reflecting annoyance as she crossed in front of him again, this time adding a bit of a haughty sway to her steps.

She sighed when she realized he wasn't going to spar; instead, he sat, brooding, on the couch. "When do you think he'll be back?"

"How should I know?" That got a response. He gave her another of his looks, then let his gaze drift away from her figure and back to the window. He wasn't even aware of her as she sat beside him, pulling a blanket around her shoulders, until she spoke.

"What's wrong?" Her eyebrows were drawn together, showing concern, but he simply turned away, averting his eyes and continuing to watch the snow float softly to the earth. "Jamie..." her voice took on a warning quality as she reached out and gently turned his face towards hers, lifting his chin so she could look into the dark depths of his eyes. "Tell me."

He sighed softly, trying his best to show no emotion. But, try as he may, he couldn't seem to suppress the emotions; not today. Not with her showing so much concern. Sighing once more, he began talking.

"Today would have been my dad's birthday."

Kiva's arms instantly drew him closer, seeking to comfort as he continued in a soft voice.

"He... he didn't deserve to die, Kiv. He was the nicest guy on the planet. Always willing to help. He'd never harm anyone or anything. I just... don't understand why..." he trailed off, his face burying into the wealth of her hair and, chiefly, her neck, to stifle the soft sobs that just wouldn't go away.

She rocked him, whispering softly as one hand rubbed his back in circles, wanting to comfort, and taking comfort in actually comforting him. He'd only opened up to her once before, and that had cemented a grudging relationship between the two, but it was there. She let him cry for awhile, just holding him close and whispering words of comfort, before she spoke.

"Jamie... what... exactly happened?" She asked it softly, gently easing him away so she could look into his red-rimmed eyes with worried green ones.

"He... had cancer. And the doctors couldn't cure him," he spoke softly, resting his head on her shoulder now, as if he were trying to hide. Her arms were around him protectively, chin resting atop his head lightly.

"I'm sorry." Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, then sank back against the cushions of the couch, taking him with her.

"S... S'okay," he mumbled around a yawn as she drew the blanket from her shoulders and wrapped it around the young man in her arms.

Suddenly, a loud slam resonated from upstairs, making him sit bolt upright and her to leap to her feet and begin pacing again. The door opened, allowing the blonde entrance.

"I'm back."

And, Kiva realized, a whole hour had passed, and for once, she hadn't missed her home.

* * *

_(Aww. I thought making Jamie sleepy from crying would up the cuteness stakes. Guess I was right!_

_::ahem:: See the little purple button? Click it!)_


End file.
